


a fiú aki elvesztette szeme s élete világát

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (star tear), Angst, Csillagkönny betegség, Hanahaki betegség, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Realizációk, Szakítás, Viszonzatlan szerelem, fordítás, vakság, viszonzott szerelem, összejövetel
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Matsukawa Issei egyszerű emberként élte életét, mint bárki más az ő korában: iskolába járt, űzte hobbiját, jó barátai voltak.És micsoda barátok is voltak! Főleg a legjobb barátja, Hanamaki Takahiro, a mindig szellemes, elmés mém-haverja, aki a legfényesebb jellemet és legkedvesebb lelket viselte, mit Matsukawa valaha látott. Mint egy csillag, fényárban fürösztve őt, amikor szüksége volt rá. Matsukawa sosem volt az az ember, aki elutasítja azt, amit valaki önszántából szívesen ad, így sütkérezett abban a fényben és melegségben, mígnem realizálta hibáját – szerelembe esett. Szerelmes volt a legjobb barátjába.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru





	a fiú aki elvesztette szeme s élete világát

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The boy who lost the light of his life and eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397966) by [Szim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim). 



> Mivel mostanság főleg angolul munkálkodtam a fandomban, így rég esedékes egy magyar valamicske, tehát fogadjátok eme (közel-sem-elég-jó) fordításom az angol nyelvű eredetimről!

Matsukawa Issei egyszerű emberként élte életét, mint bárki más az ő korában: iskolába járt, űzte hobbiját, jó barátai voltak.

És micsoda barátok is voltak! Főleg a legjobb barátja, Hanamaki Takahiro, a mindig szellemes, elmés mém-haverja, aki a legfényesebb jellemet és legkedvesebb lelket viselte, mit Matsukawa valaha látott. Mint egy csillag, fényárban fürösztve őt, amikor szüksége volt rá. Matsukawa sosem volt az az ember, aki elutasítja azt, amit valaki önszántából szívesen ad, így sütkérezett abban a fényben és melegségben, mígnem realizálta hibáját – szerelembe esett. Szerelmes volt a legjobb barátjába.

Reménytelen és viszonzatlan romantikus érdeklődés volt ez részéről, tudta, de ennek ellenére reménykedett, hálásan, hogy Hanamaki egyáltalán az élete részét képezte, még ha csupán ezt barátként is tette.

Jóllehet, miután elkezdte észrevenni, hogy a legjobb barátja, _ a szerelme _ , köhögött, látványosan egyre jobban lebetegedett, és egyre csak gyengült, szíve megtelt aggodalommal. Sürgette, hogy nézesse meg magát egy orvossal; kitartott amellett is, hogy maradjon otthon, s Hanamaki próbálta elutasítani, de túl gyengének bizonyult ahhoz, hogy ténylegesen is így tegyen. Eképpen pedig, szót fogadott.

Matsukawa minden nap meglátogatta, iskola után, hozva számára fontos dolgokat illetve apró ajándékokat, hogy felvidítsa, s természetesen a kedvenc desszertjét is – profitterolt.

Hanamaki boldognak tűnt azok láttán, de mégsem lett jobban, úgy, ahogy arra Matsukawa számított, ez pedig még jobban aggasztotta, s rosszul is érezte magát, mintha egy fojtogató kéz szorította volna a nyakát, elzárva előle az éltető levegőt, míg egy másik lehúzta volna a vállainál fogva. Nagyon félt, hogy barátja valami komolyabb kórságott összeszedett, de ezt nem mutatta Hanamaki felé, hiszen nem ronthatta el a kedvét, mert akkor sosem épült volna fel, így szimplán az elméje legsötétebb sarkába söpörte ezeket az érzéseket, elmosolyodott és próbálta bátorítani barátját, hogy jobban legyen.

Mikor hazaért, szobájának biztonságában, Issei már nem tudta tovább magában tartani, s végül engedte, hogy szervezete megszabaduljon a felhalmozódott érzelmektől a legegyszerűbb módon – sírt.

Fokozatosan, Hanamaki jobban lett, legalábbis így tűnt, és Matsukawa tudta, hogy valami ezzel kapcsolatban nem volt rendjén, de nem tudta, hogy pontosan mi zavarta, tehát nem hozta fel a dolgot, de elméje mélyén valami éreztette vele a bizonytalanság és a tehetetlenség szorongását.

Ahogy a napok teltek s múltak, újra érezte ezt a szorongást, és végül megkísérelt beszélni Hanamakival róla, de ő félresöpörte aggodalmait, mintha semmi sem lett volna, majd elkezdte eltaszítani magától, nem látványosan, de Matsukawa érezte a fájdalmat a mellkasába nyillalni, ahogy rágondolt, Hanamaki miképpen kerülte el őt minden alkalommal mikor mások nem voltak a közelben, hogy lássák; csak akkor beszélgetve vele, mikor mások ott voltak, és tudta, hogy valamit rejteget a másik, de nem tudta mit, és ez is fájt, tudni, hogy a legjobb barátja direkt csinálta ezt vele; az ismeretlen faktor pedig aggodalomra késztette, az egész tehetetlensége a helyzetnek pedig belülről emésztette fel; ami pedig frusztrálta, konzekvenciaként egyfajta szomorú és megbántott düh telepedett le benne, amit pedig utált érezni.

A sírás hamarosan megszokott lett számára – amint biztonságban hazaért, s egyedül találta magát, a párnáinak csendes ölelésében szabadjára engedte könnyeit.

Ahogy a napok teltek, látása elkezdett elmosódott és tompa lenni, de nem vett róla tudomást, hiszen ez csakis a természetellenesen sok sírás mellékhatása lehetett, meg a rossz emocionális állapota miatt. Hiszen ez normális volt ilyen helyzetben, nem igaz?

Míg megértette azt, hogy Hanamakinak idő kellett, továbbra is felelősnek érezte magát, noha tudta racionálisan, hogy nem ő volt az oka amiért a másik elkerülte őt. Csak beszélni akart vele, nem feltétlen Hanamaki újdonsült titkáról, hanem bármiről, mint korábban.

Így, vissza kellett térnie a piszkos trükkökhöz: követte Hanamakit a mosdóba, ahol a legjobb barátját, szerelmét, köhögve találta, és rettenetesen hangzott. Odasietett az oldalához, hogy segítsen, ahogy a másik mindenét beleadva gethelt, s amit a csapban látott, az rövidzárlatot idézett elő az agyában. Szirmok.  _ Virágszirmok _ . Tekintetét visszaemelte Hanamaki arcára, aki még mindig erősen vörös volt a megerőltetéstől, noha valószínűleg a kínos helyzet is rátett egy lapáttal. Hiszen, nem is akarta hogy tudjon erről. Ami, ismételten bántotta Matsukawát, de valahol mélyen, meg tudta érteni.

– Ki? – kérdezte, de Hanamaki csak megrázta a fejét és elhátrált tőle, majd el is hagyta a mosdót, otthagyva Matsukawát egyedül a sokatmondó szirmokkal…

Hanamakinak  _ hanahakija  _ volt. Ami azt jelentette, hogy szerelmes volt valaki másba viszonzatlanul és haldoklott miatta. Matsukawa nem tudta megállni, hogy ne érezzen újonnan aggodalmat, szomorúságot, tehetetlenséget és dühöt.

Nem tudta mit tegyen, szóval természetesen a másik két barátjuk felé vette útját: Oikawa Tooru és Iwaizumi Hajime felé, hogy segítségüket és tanácsukat kérje a helyzetről, de amint odaért a szekrényeikhez, azzal találta szembe magát, hogy a másik kettő épp vitatkozott. Lábai földbe gyökereztek, képtelen volt mozdulni vagy megszólalni, csak hallgatta a barátságtalan szóváltást.

– … Szerettél te engem valaha egyáltalán? – jött az ordított kérdés a könnyáztatta arcú Oikawától, és Matsukawa megborzongott, ahogy jeges rettegés öntötte el. Miért kellett neki még rosszabbá tenni a dolgokat azáltal, hogy szemtanúja lett a szakításuknak? Ez már így is elég rossz volt…

Iwaizumi sajnálkozónak tűnt a kérdésre, de nem válaszolt, ami önmagában is elég válasz volt.

Ezen szóbeli válasz hiányában, Oikawa sírása csak jobban elfajzott, majd a fiú elviharzott. Matsukawa nem tudta mitévő legyen, hogy egyáltalán ez volt-e a megfelelő idő, hogy beszéljen Iwaizumival a helyzetről, mikor ő épp egy másik krízist élt meg… de Makki  _ haldoklott _ !

Miután összeszedte bátorságát, ami természetesen elég időt hagyott Iwaizuminak is, hogy összeszedje magát, odament hozzá és gyorsan megosztotta az új aggodalomra méltó információt vele.

Iwaizumi elsápadt, majd bólintott miután meghallgatta az egész történetet, megköszönve. Matsukawa nem tudta ezen mit kell köszöngetni, de szintén bólintott egyetértésben. Remélte, hogy Iwaizumi tud segíteni, ő volt az utolsó lehetősége, mivel ő mindig tudta mit mondjon vagy tegyen. Minden bizalmát belé fektette.

Az elkövetkező napok csendesen teltek, negatív érzelmekkel töltve, amikhez mostanra már hozzászokott, de minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy összetartsa magát, hogy képes legyen támogatni Hanamakit. Iwaizumi mostanában elég sokat volt velük, és ez könnyített valamicskét a nyomáson, amit érzett elméjében, de továbbra is gyakran sírt éjszaka, és a világ sem tűnt úgy, hogy élettelibbé akart volna válni, ha valami, akkor még tompább lett számára. Nem tudta, hogy ez normális volt-e, vagy nem, de nem volt ideje arra, hogy saját maga miatt aggódjon, főleg nem olyan apró dolog miatt, mint egy romló látás, mikor a legjobb barátja,  _ a szíve szerelme, _ haldoklott!

Szóval minden energiáját és szeretetét beleölte abba, hogy Hanamakinak mindent megadjon, amire szüksége volt, elhatározva magát amellett, hogy megmenti őt, és Iwaizumi segített, látta, hogy ő is minden tőle telhetőt megtett, és míg nagyon boldog volt ezért Hanamaki érdekében, a saját részéről mérges és féltékeny volt, mert Iwaizumi látszólag sokkal sikeresebben és egyszerűbben érte el Hanamakit, mint Matsukawa, és sokkal közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, mint Matsukawa és Hanamaki, és ez fájt, de nem engedte, hogy látszódjon. Elvégre, boldog volt, hogy Hanamaki megkapta a segítséget, amire szüksége volt.

Sírt, egyik éjszaka a másik után, főleg az egész féltékenység dolog után, mert fájt, és hamarosan rájött, hogy valami nem volt rendben, ahogy színeket látott a párnáján, miután kisírta magát belé, és valami furcsa zaj kezdte bevenni magát elméjébe, ahogy sírt. Mintha üveg tört volna, csak rosszabb. Ezt a zajt ő csinálta? Nem tudta, de félt megtudni. Mégis nekilátott rákeresni, hogy ez mi lehetett, mielőtt elvesztette volna a látását. Mert realizálta, hogy nagyon elromlott.

És nem tetszett neki, amit talált.

A következő nap tettette, hogy nincs neki. Nem tervezte így, de miután Hanamaki elmondta neki, hogy elkezdett jobban lenni, nem volt szíve elmondani neki. Olyan boldognak hangzott, hogy a szíve is összeszorult belé, tudva, hogy nem miatta volt.  _ Iwaizumi  _ miatt volt, mert mint kiderült, Hanamaki szerelme mégsem volt viszonzatlan, hanem viszonzott, Iwaizumi által, aki emiatt szakított Oikawával…

Aznap este, nem tudta megállni, Matsukawa újfent álomba sírta magát.

Másnap, beteget jelentett az iskolának, megfázást tettetve, otthon maradt, és sírt, amíg túl dehidratált nem lett, hogy mozogjon, illetve túl érzéketlen, hogy ez érdekelje.

A következő dolog, amit észrevett az a sötétség volt. Még ha a szemeit ki is nyitotta, minden túl sötét volt. Hát végül csak megvakult…

Elmélkedni kezdett azon, hogy vajon megérdemelte-e ezt, ami történt, amiért nem látta a dolgot korábban, vagy máshogy volt a hibája? Hiszen, hogyan is lehetne nem szeretni a legszeretetteljesebb embert az életében? Az életének fényét, a csillagát… aki mást szeret.

A csillaga… ironikus, hogy a végzet miként ajándékozta meg őt a  _ csillag-könny betegséggel. _


End file.
